Paragonian Regiments
The Paragonian Regiments -- sometimes also referred to as the Paragon Regiments -- are regiments of the Astra Militarum raised from the moons and lunar colonies of the Paragon System. Commonly designated as Paragon, the system's capital world is in fact the most important moon of the great gas-giant Paragon VI, locally known as Mater Maxima. Officially classified as an Industrial World, with the resources and population of an entire star system at hand, Paragon's wealth and industrial output easily rivals that of a Hive World or maybe even a low category Forge World. The planet holds close ties with the Adeptus Mechanicus which allows to equip most of its raised regiments as either Mechanised Infantry or Armoured Regiments. While the Paragonian Regiments cannot boast such an illustrious history as for instance the Armageddon Steel Legion, their actions have permitted to bring back stability to those regions of the Segmentum Pacificus and Segmentum Tempestus weakened by the demands of the Macharian Crusade. Therefore, the Paragonian Regiments may well be considered as a rising star within the hierarchy of the Imperial Guard. Regimental History As an important Industrial World, Paragon's main contribution to the defense of the Imperium of Mankind has always been its manufactured goods and the primary resources extracted in Paragon's extensive asteroid belts. At some unspecified moment in its history, the Departmento Munitorum increased Paragon's Tithe Grade and began raising Astra Militarum regiments. Since Paragonian society is very organized and disciplined, the raising of new regiments did not cause further trouble, Paragon mostly "promoting" existing or newly created Planetary Defence Forces-regiments to service within the Imperial Guard. By the dawn of the 41st millennium, military service within the Astra Militarum was considered an honor rather than an obligation. The common troopers are recruited from the multitudes of Paragon's working classes : foundry workers, miners, artisans and manufactoria workers which prefer to risk their lives on the battlefield rather than toil their live away. As it is the case on many worlds, to guarantee a high level of volunteers, the Departmento Munitorum also negotiated an Imperial Pardon for those willing to engage. In order not to perpetuate clan-rivalries, squads and crews are thoroughly mixed, their common expertise on a variety of subjects able to tip an engagement in their favor. In contrast, the officers are all drawn from the high-nobility of Paragon's manufacturing clans -- which are theoretically exempted from paying the Imperial Tithe but do so as a manner of tradition. In fact, all noblemen benefit from extensive fencing lessons in their youth and practice a variety of sports that allows them to serve with a minimum of adaptation. Notable Campaigns Most of the battle-honors of the Paragonian Regiments are contemporary to the Macharian Crusade as during this time Paragon was called upon to fill the gaps on the Imperium's exterior borders. *Dentares Suppression (Unknown Date.M41) - *Indranis Campaign (Unknown Date.M41) - *Kalidar War (395.M41) - *Geratomran Reconquest (398.M41) - *'Crushing of the Kieldar Rebellion (956.M41)' - When the rulers of the Imperial world of Kieldar declare their formal secession from the Imperium of Man and slaughter all Imperial presence on the planet, a powerful battle group of the Astra Militarum is tasked with bringing the world back into the Imperial fold. The Paragonian Regiments fight alongside such illustrious regiments as the Cadian Shock Troops, the Catachan Jungle Fighters, the Elysian Drop Troops, the Harakoni Warhawks, the Mordian Iron Guard, the Tallarn Desert Raiders and the Vostroyan Firstborn. Lesser known worlds such as Aegis, Athanos, Bannan, Birmingham, Jjojos, K'phrani, Loriar, Morax, Neocassan, Pintax and Rassiosan also contributed to this campaign which subjugated the world in 93 Terran days. Regimental Combat Doctrines Wargear Notable Paragonian Regiments Infantry Regiments Mechanised Infantry Regiments Armoured Regiments Notable Paragonian Regiments Personnel *Lord Colonel Bannick Vardamon Vor Anselm Lo Bannick *Honoured Captain Colaron Vor Artem Lo Bannick *Honoured Captain Kandar Vor Ostrakhan Lo Hannick *Honoured Captain Ardoman Kosigian Lo Parrigar *Honoured Lieutenant Cortein Lo Bannick *Honoured Lieutenant Marteken *Lieutenant Jonas Artem Lo Bannick Sources *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (5th Edition), pp.142-143 *''Baneblade'' (Novel) by Guy Haley *''Shadowsword'' (Novel) by Guy Haley Category:P Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium